1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass accumulator and more particularly to a glass accumulator having a first and second plurality of helically threaded shafts angled away from each other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are taught accumulators having rotating threaded shafts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,656,285; 1,663,288; 3,015,303; 3,063,577; 3,203,561; 3,280,679 and 3,712,487 each in general teach an accumulator including a pair of spaced shafts having spiral or screw surfaces. The shafts are rotated as sheet material, for example, paper sheets, can lids, or metal sheets are moved onto the screw surfaces. As the shafts rotate, the sheet material is advanced upward and moves into surface engagement with one another at the top of the threaded shafts.
Although each of the accumulators taught in the abovementioned patents are ideally suitable for their particular purposes, they are not suitable for accumulating glass sheets.
When using accumulators having threaded shafts for stacking glass sheets, the threaded surfaces are preferably coated with a resilient material or made of a non-abrasive material to prevent marring of the glass surfaces engaged by the threads. Further, if the longitudinal axis of the shafts are parallel to one another as taught in the prior art, the edges of the advancing glass sheets cut into the resilient material. When this occurs, the threads have to be recoated or replaced. Further, surface contact between the threads and the glass sheet should be at a minimum to prevent marring of the glass surface as the sheets are advanced by the rotating shafts.
It would be advantageous therefore to provide a glass accumulator that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.